1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus for dividing an object and a background from an image and determining a posture of the object, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art p In the related art, a user inputs a command to an electronic apparatus using a button or a remote controller provided with the electronic apparatus. Recently, with development of electronic technology, various methods of inputting a command to an electronic apparatus have been developed. One example is a method of recognizing a gesture of a user to input a command. Further, a method of recognizing a posture of a user to perform an additional function has been developed. To this end, there is a need for technology to accurately recognize a gesture or a posture of a user from an input image.
In the related art, a posture of an object included in an image is recognized on the assumption that a background image of the object is fixed. At this time, since a background region of an image frame is almost motionless, and a motion of the object is active, the electronic apparatus recognizes the object and determines a posture of the object through a method of generating mask information for the background region previously and matching the mask information with the input image frame.
However, in the method of the related art, when the background region changes, there is a high possibility of an error, and when the camera moves, the background region of the image frame changes, and thus an application range is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for technology for dividing a background and an object in various environments and accurately determining a posture of the object.